


Fatigue délicate

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [210]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Semaine des Clubs n'1, Semaine des clubs, Spanish National Team, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils avaient finalement gagné, et ils pouvaient se reposer.





	Fatigue délicate

Fatigue délicate

  
Thiago rit doucement contre l'oreille de Javi, leurs médailles étaient posées sur la table de chevet de la chambre de l'hôtel, ils étaient allongés dans le lit. Ils venaient de gagner le titre de Bundesliga et aucun bonheur n'était meilleur que cette intense satisfaction. Ils avaient célébré une bonne partie de la nuit avant d'aller se coucher à une heure tardive, et maintenant ils venaient de se réveiller, des doux sourires sur leurs visages. Javi se leva sous son regard observateur, ses yeux traçant chaque courbe de son corps avec un certain intérêt, Thiago finit par prendre le même chemin. Thiago enlaça Javi sous la douche, ils étaient encore fatigués par le match de la vielle et honnêtement, une douche pour détendre leurs muscles tendus était une très bonne idée.

  
''Je suis fatigué Javi...'' Thiago s'accrocha à lui sans se soucier de rien d'autre

''Je sais, on s'est couché tard, tu aurais dû rester couché pour te reposer un peu plus.''

''Je voulais rester avec toi...'' Thiago ne put retenir un baillement de traverser la barrière de ses lèvres

''Oh, tu es si mignon Thiago...''

  
Javi l'embrassa doucement en coupant l'eau, Thiago laissa Javi prendre soin de lui, il le laissa le sécher doucement, avant d'être posé dans ses bras pour être ensuite déposé sur le lit. Javi déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller lui chercher un petit-déjeuner, Thiago ne le remercierait jamais assez d'être le meilleur petit-copain du club.

  
Fin


End file.
